Thank You
by SweetVengeance
Summary: So Edward ended up sleeping with Roy. No big deal, right? That is... until the relationship blossoms some more. Yaoi, EdxRoy. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank You –Chapter one**

"Fullmetal, come here." Roy Mustang waved his hand in a summoning motion towards the young state alchemist. The colonel felt that he was nicer than he needed to be, but he couldn't help the way he felt at the moment. It was rare enough that the colonel showed kindness, stranger still because he exhibited his kindness towards Edward. Still, Ed did take the flame alchemist's actions for granted.

"Yeah, what is it Colonel Shit?" Ed scoffed lightly at his own amusement. With a small upwards tilt of his head, Roy exhaled a long sigh.

"Urgh… you just have someone on the line." He had almost snapped back, but held it, keeping his tone of voice his normal 'I couldn't really care less, whatever the hell you're talking about' manner. He held out the phone, extending his arm to Ed. "Well," the colonel commented "take it." With a roll of his golden eyes, the teen stepped forward and took the receiver into his gloved hand, lifting it up to his ear. After sometime and some high pitched screaming from the other end of the line, Edward hung up and sighed again, sounding exasperated.

"Just Winry. I think she wants to murder me because of my automail again.

**xxxxx**

Ed lay on his bed thinking late into the night. He and Al were staying at another hotel, so they could pursue their usual tactics in the day. Edward's day hadn't gone badly, it was quite normal. Well, there was one thing different that kind of set it apart by a fraction of an inch, but Edward couldn't put his finger on it. He had a leaking suspicion that it had something to do with that Mustang. One thing could be admitted to himself though – he was growing somewhat fonder of the colonel. Maybe it was because of his prolonged time in the military? That couldn't be it though, he didn't like Armstrong as much (who really did?), nor Riza, or anyone else for that matter. Whatever it was, Ed did not continue his long string of thoughts, but retreated deeper into his blankets for some needed rest. Tomorrow he would have to hand in more reports about the sudden disappearance on Scar… how fun.

The next morning dawned a gloomy grey, with cold drizzle. Edward moaned groggily as he forced himself to pry open his tired eyes.

"Good morning, Niisan."

"'Morning, Al."

Alphonse Elric moved his hollow armored body towards the window, reaching out a large arm as he did so and pushed open the dully colored crème curtains aside, exposing the miserable conditions outdoors. "Niisan, are you going to the office by yourself today?" He questioned.

"Yeah, the colonel wants some more work done."

Al would've raised an eyebrow if he had any. Just colonel… and no insults? From what he knew, the flame alchemist and his Niisan were not exactly on the best of relationships. Without showing any surprise, Al turned to face Ed. "Well, then do you want something to eat?"

The teen shook his blonde head as he pulled on his coat tightly over his shoulders. Edward opened up the door, stepping outside the small hotel room, giving Al a curt "see you later" before he descended down the steps of the hotel.

Grabbing an umbrella from the public stand that was beside the exit door, Ed pushed the doors open with a hand, stepping out and putting up his umbrella against the cold rain. He let his mind wander as he watched his breath in front of him condense into puffs of vapor every time he breathed out. The streets were quiet, only the sound of passing by cars and splashing water now and then were heard. Ed's boots made soft thudding sounds each time they hit the wet pavement as he continued on to work.

**xxxxx**

The flame alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang sat once again in his usual chair, usual spot, and usual office. He was starting to get tired of seeing the same old scenery every day. The doorknob turned and a young, stern looking woman entered the room interrupting his thoughts. Roy lifted his eyes so they rested upon the woman. "Ah, Lieutenant Hawkeye." He said with a slight hint of interest in his voice.

"Good morning, Sir." Riza Hawkeye answered stiffly, in her usual brisk business-like tone of voice.

Riza Hawkeye was a fairly pretty woman. She had light blonde hair that was always kept up at the back with a hair clip, and serious eyes. The military uniform that she wore like all the others did not show off the extent of her physique, or so the colonel thought. Roy would have very much like to see the first lieutenant in a miniskirt, although the chance of that happening was probably less than zero. Roy still liked Riza for what she was though. She was kind, but she wasn't someone you would mess with, taken example from Black Hayate.

"Here's the paperwork." She dropped a large stack of forms and who knows what else onto his desk.

"Thank you."

"Oh, and Mister Edward Elric is coming."

"I should have guessed. "Good day, Lieutenant."

"Good day to you too, Sir."

Riza walked out of the doorway, but as she did so, she gave a brisk "good morning Edward" to a blonde teen who was also happening to be coming in.

"Good morning Fullmetal." The colonel let a small smirk play around his features. "This office seems to be a little _short_ of air, don't you think? I should open up a window." Roy emphasized the word, making sure Edward could hear it's fully pronounced syllable. What could he say? Teasing the boy was fun.

"WHO DID YOU JUST CALL SMALLER THAN A FRIKKIN AMOEBA THAT CAN'T BE SEEN EVEN UNDER A HIGH POWERED MICROSCOPE!" The teen's face was screwed up in anger as he glared at the figure behind the desk from the chair he had just sat in.

"Now Fullmetal, I highly suggest you lower your voice in here unless you want to be turned into charcoal." Of course, this now was an empty threat for Roy wouldn't do anything like that to Edward anymore, and he didn't want to burn down his office, again. Roy folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the back of the chair duplicating the erect pose of supreme conqueror of the universe.

There was silence for a moment after this. Only the soft rustling of the uniform's fabric could be heard until the blonde teen opposite him put a automail hand down on one of the chair arms.

"Whatever, Colonel." Edward pushed himself up, his automail arm making a slightly dull _clank_ as it made contact with the chair back. The young teen's reaction had surprised the colonel. Just 'Colonel' with no insults attached? He was expecting something more like 'wet match, Colonel Shit, useless asshole' or something along that line. "Here's the report." Edward dropped a small stack of papers onto Roy's desk before turning his heel to walk out the door. He was halfway across the office when the colonel's voice rang out.

"Hang on, Fullmetal."

Edward spun around. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you have somewhere to stay tonight"

"Kind of… Al's still at the hotel, but I'm not sure if we'll be staying there another night. Why?"

"I was just thinking… you could stay at my place if you wanted." Roy had no clue on what had just driven him to say what he just said. "I could put Al in another place… I know a pretty good place nearer here than where you are."

"…" Edward just stood there for a moment before answering. "Uh… sure." And what exactly had driven him to say yes struck Ed dumb. He did like the Colonel. Maybe just a bit more than he would've liked.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and I never will. Don't read if you're offended by yaoi… EdxRoy.**

**This chapter is rated M. M is for mature, if you hadn't noticed.**

**-Xiaoqi**

**Thank You –Chapter two**

There were no more words after the request and agreement, only a short silence, being penetrated only by the ticking sound of a clock mounted on Roy's wall. Edward did not say anything as he slipped quietly out of the office with the colonel's eyes on the back of his head.

He had just agreed to stay at Taisa's place for a night. He shook his head letting loose stands of golden hair fall in front of his face. _What the hell was I thinking? _The teen scolded himself inside his head, but even as he did so, he could not help adding on to that sentence; _then I'll be seeing you tonight, Colonel. _Well, at least Ed needn't worry about Al.

"Oof!" Edward looked up, a surprised reaction claiming his features. He had ran right into First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's front knocking the stack of paperwork she was holding onto the ground.

"You should look at where you're going, Edward-kun." Riza teased with a small smile.

"Sorry…" He hastily bent down, picking up the papers and putting them neatly back into a stack again. "Are those all for Mustang again?" He added as he placed the now neat pile of papers into her arms. Edward saw the piles on paperwork that were littering the colonel's desk when he was in his office earlier that morning. At least he didn't have so much damned paperwork to do.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." The lieutenant shook her head. "He's quite busy these days. He'll get more if he gets promoted to Fuhrer." Without a backward glance, Riza turned her heel and started towards Roy's office again leaving Edward alone.

**xxxxx**

The rest of the day went quite smoothly, and quickly, to Edward's surprise. Well, it felt quick to him. Other than when he accidentally ran into Riza head on because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, this was probably one of his most peaceful days.

Stifling a large yawn and giving his arms a quick stretch, the state alchemist made his short way to Colonel Mustang's office. When he arrived at the door, the colonel was pulling his coat over his shoulders. He turned his head in Edward's direction hearing the boy. "Ah, Fullmetal. Are you ready to go?" The colonel closed a drawer on his desk before straightening up from his chair.

"Ready if you are."

"Right, then lets get going, shall we?" He walked up, but paused for a brief second seeing the look of thought on Edward's face. "Something wrong?"

Edward hesitated before answering. "What about Al?"

"I've already contacted him and told him about where you're staying."

"Yeah… thanks." Truth be told, Ed wad worried about his younger brother being alone. They usually always spent the nights in the same place. But then again, Al could handle one night without his Niisan, couldn't he?

"Come with me, Fullmetal." Roy led Edward out of his office, and out of Central Headquarters. "My place is not too far from here."

**xxxxx**

Roy's place was small, but quite cozy looking, nonetheless. There were about five bookshelves about three feet taller than Ed himself in the living room. He spent a few minutes awing at some of the books that the colonel possessed. Many books on alchemy were dominating over the shelves. There wasn't too much to the apartment; a bathroom, small living room, kitchen, and one bedroom which Ed could see was clearly Roy's.

"It's not too much, but I'm sure you'll live." The colonel teased he pointed out the bathroom to Edward. "You can go there to clean up if you like."

_I'm in Mustang's house. Roy Mustang's house. _Though the teen clearly accepted this fact, it was still very strange. He was in the colonel's house – well, apartment, but Roy was treating him kindly and pleasantly, like an important guest. Where were all of the insults? He felt gratitude and affection towards Roy, and there was a peculiar sensation in his stomach, like butterflies, almost. He stepped into the neat bathroom, and took a towel from the rack. Before shutting the door, he peeked his head out like a small curious child would.

"Taisa?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh…"

"Something the matter?"

"No, just… thank you."

Roy blinked dumbfounded for a second before he found his voice again. "You're welcome." He stared at the wall as he heard the young teen shut the bathroom door with a soft _click_. What had made him go so soft? To grow his affection for Ed? The flame alchemist pondered these questions as Edward was in the bathroom. He sat down wearily on the couch, as if he had just been out exercising. Lolling his head on the couch back, he sat there and waited for the blond to come back out.

Ed stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, with his hair brushed smooth, and out of it's usual sharp braid. He looked as if he was going to ask a question, but then dropped the thought.

Roy suddenly let out a silent "oh" of remembrance. He pushed himself up, the couch springs groaned slightly as he took his weight off them. "You can take my bedroom for tonight," he said carelessly "I'll park on the couch." As he headed for the bedroom, Edward's voice called out.

"Y'know… you don't have to." Ed looked slightly embarrassed.

"But I want to."

Without another word, Edward followed Roy into the bedroom. The small room was tidy, except for the few loose papers on a desk beside the queen sized bed. "Just throw your clothes wherever." Roy had instructed after Ed sat down. Seeing Edward on his bed, in his bedroom was enough to make his heart jump up into his throat.

"Mustang?" asked the teen when he realized that Roy was staring at him. "What're you doing?"

"Admiring…" Roy clicked on a lamp that was on the desk "…you." He ran a gloved hand through Edward's golden tresses, watching the light catch and then reflect off each perfect strand. The colonel looked down at the rumpled heap of blankets that Ed was sitting upon.

The next move was made out of complete lust. The colonel ran a finger down the teen's cheek before cradling his head in one hand, pulling him closer… and closer still until their lips met in a kiss. The move was totally unexpected, leaving Ed wide-eyed, though he did not pull away. Instead, the teen sat where he was, savoring the moment with the colonel, letting a pure wave of strong affection wash over him.

Roy pushed down on Edward's shoulders, making the teen's whole body fall back gracefully onto the bed. He grinned down at Edward from on top. "I see that you are still by far shorter than me, Fullmetal." The colonel teased with smile.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A GRAIN OF SAND THAT YOU STEP ON BECAUSE HE DOESN'T SHOW UP IN YOUR EYES!" Edward was craning his neck up to shout right into Roy's smirking face.

"Now, now, Fullmetal –best to keep your temper in check. You know very well that I did not go so far." He slipped off Ed's red coat bearing the alchemy symbol right off his body. Sweeping his head down, Roy planted another deep kiss onto Edward's lips, bearing distraction for he was going for his clothes. He pulled the heap of blankets over them both –it would've been somewhat cold if he hadn't, and he wanted his guest to be comfortable.

A soft moan of pleasure escaped through Edward's lips as Roy ran a hand over his now bare chest. "Roy…"

"Since when did you call me Roy? I thought I was Colonel to you, Fullmetal."

"Since right now… and it's Edward to you." He smiled before reaching out his arms and pulling the colonel into a tight embrace. He planted a hand softly on Roy's shoulder and smirked. "And why exactly are you still completely clothed?"

**xxxxx**

If Roy could've timed them how long it took to get out of their clothes, it might've been a record. He turned his head to look at the sleeping teen curled up beside him and smiled. _Sleep well... _He thought happily. Right now they had all the time in the world to do whatever they wanted.

**xxxxx**

**Well, this chapter came out rather well… at least I think so. Don't murder me. –insert sweat drop here- Chapter three will be coming… as soon as I get working on it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still rated M for mature. **

**Yaoi, EdxRoy**

**-Xiaoqi**

**Thank You –Chapter three**

Golden rays of sunshine shone through the curtains, pouring into Roy Mustang's bedroom. Two figures could be made out in the light; one person under bed covers, and another just getting up. The colonel rolled over and picked himself up into a sitting position at the other end of the bed. Before gathering up his clothes, Roy turned his head to the now stirring blond teen.

Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, moaned. One; because it was morning, two; because he was still half asleep and talking to himself, and three; because there was now a small draft coming in from the blankets making him feel very uncomfortable and cold. Edward shivered under the covers as his eyelids fluttered open, his vision still hazy from sleep.

"Edward, I see that you're awake."

"Uh…? Taisa…?" groaned the boy as a sharper image came into focus. "What're you doing here?"

Colonel Mustang flashed a teasing smile. "What am I doing in my own house? That's a rather foolish question." A _creak_ and _groan_ of bedsprings sounded as Roy stood up to pull on the pants of his military uniform. "What do you think?"

A sudden rush of memories of the night before flooded Ed's mind. Only then was he fully aware that he was laying in Roy Mustang's bed –and with no articles of clothing on whatsoever under the blankets. So last night he had slept with the colonel, not really meaning to. No, he didn't just sleep with Roy; he probably had sex with him as well. The word 'probably' didn't fit into that sentence. What other way could he explain laying in the colonel's bed with absolutely nothing on, including his boxers? Something he thought never would happen. Losing his virginity to that loud-mouthed bastard whom took so much pride and glee into torturing him about his height. But it did happen. A dull blush crept up into Edward's cheeks as he reached for his heap of clothes at the end of the bed.

Taisa had already gotten up. "I'm taking a shower. You should get ready, Edward. We're leaving for Central HQ soon." He walked out of the room in his pants, his coat swinging in his arms as he headed for the bathroom. There was a _squeak_ of a tap, then the _whoosh_ sound of running water. Edward sat up in bed, reminiscing about the pervious night. Everything that had happened was still clear as a diamond in his head.

Roy, of course, had made the first move, then they had both gotten undressed in a very short period of time. Then they had sex, which was unlike anything Edward had ever experienced, and then he had fallen asleep in Roy's arms. The young blond alchemist finally had the sense to shake his head, and start pulling on some clothes. It was hard to get the thoughts out of his head. He still remembered the colonel's scent… something of charcoal, cologne, and maybe, mingled with a hint of dried roses? That along with all of the sweat from that night. Roy really was professional. Edward had seen and felt it, literally.

He almost wished that Roy would come back and go into bed with him again. But why the hell was he so attracted to Mustang? _Fuck it. _Said a small voice in the back of his head sounding annoyed. Well, that would've been interesting. Maybe that's what he wanted. _Mustang is professional... That really was quite pleasurable. _ "Shut up." Edward mumbled to himself as more thoughts floated through his head, each more lecherous than the last.

**xxxxx**

"Niisan!" Alphonse's voice trailed out from the open door of Roy's office.

Edward lifted his head to look at his younger brother as Roy shuffled into the room looking apparently… well, _pissed_. He had been held up that damned Hughes once again with many more photos of his daughter Elycia. _Mustang, you have got to see this! Look at Elycia! Isn't she just so precious hugging that teddy bear?_ That man really pissed him off sometimes, but he had a good heart.

Roy marched back to his desk, slouching in a very old-ish manner. He sat back in his _power chair _sighing. "Fullmetal, I trust that you will have your reports in by Monday." Mustang chortled, giving no hint that he had actually slept with Edward the night before, to Ed's relief.

The door burst open as Havoc came rambling in. "Edward Elric, the Fuhrer requests to see you." He stood up straight, panting, as he had obviously just ran down the length of the hall.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, ok. Al, d'you want to come?"

"Sure, Niisan."

As the two Elric brothers made their way out, Edward reached out a hand and closed the door. The clanking sound of Alphonse's armour could be heard from the office. Roy put his feet up on the desk before speaking again.

"So, the Fuhrer has requested to see just Fullmetal, eh?"

**xxxxx**

Roy found out that he missedthe overactiveblond teen when he arrived home by himself late that that night. He _wanted_ Edward. The colonel knew he ought to hook up permanently with a woman. A _woman_, damnit, not some vertically-challenged teenage amputee. Still, as inexperienced as Edward was, his touch and kiss were delicious, pleasurable, arousing, and many other words that the colonel could not find to explain this. Roy Mustang yawned, then drowsily slid his fingers through his raven-wing black tresses, ruffling them, giving him the distinct look of some bleary-eyed grizzly. He trudged into the bathroom, tugged off his blue military coat and tossed it unceremoniously out of the room, and onto the floor. Staring into the mirror mounted on the wall, Roy grimaced.

He looked… _old_. Twenty-nine going on thirty. Twenty-nine… what a damned number. Consisted of ten letters, three syllables, two words, and a hyphen in between.

Roy finally dragged himself into his bedroom, toppling down, still with his shirt and pants on into the bed. He pulled up the covers; the same ones that Ed had slept in with him just last night.

_A flash of green and black zoomed up, wrapping its arms around Edward's already weakened figure._

"_Goddamnit, don't you dare hurt him!" Roy franticly searched his pockets for his spark gloves, finding none. "Shit…"_

_The homunculus, Envy, smirked, revealing his teeth. "I see that I have hit a soft spot, Colonel." Envy pulled his arms tighter, shorts gasps now coming from the blond in his clutches. Edward's air supply was being cut off, and it felt like his ribs were being crushed, but that didn't stop him from trying. The teen managed to clap his hands together softly, transmuting his automail to make a sharp blade protrude from the top of it. _

_The shapeshifter realized what was happening, and released Edward, but not before landing a hard punch into the blond alchemist's stomach, making his frame lurch backwards and land with a soft 'thud' on his back. _

_Ed smirked ever so slightly, as he wiped a thin trail of blood that was coming from his mouth with a hand. He got up, automail arm in front to protect himself. "Is that all you've got, Envy?" The boy charged at the green haired homunculus, with a low growl forming at the bottom of his throat. _

_The next scene was fast. Envy had stuck his arm out, it turning into some kind of sharpened weapon. He thrust it hard into the teen's abdomen, drawing blood, and lots of it. The red liquid started down the shapshifter's arm, then started pooling on the ground, around both figures. The one paralyzed still, and the other grinning widely. _

_Edward's eyes were wide with shock, as Envy pulled out his arm, letting the blond drop to the floor onto his knees. "Whoops… I seem to have overdone it." _

_The flame alchemist could not have hated anyone else more at that moment, nor could he have hated himself more. He could do nothing, he was a wet match (as much as he hated to admit it) without his spark gloves, or anything to draw his alchemy circle on his hand. He hated himself for not being able to do anything but stand there and watch Edward Elric, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist be murdered at the hands of some artificial human being. _

_Envy was off, quickly turning and escaping the building, probably to go back to Lust, Gluttony, and the others to be able to tell them that he had finally finished off that Fullmetal Pipsqueak._

_Roy quickly rushed over the teen's side, praying that he wasn't dead just yet, that he wouldn't die, even though it was lost hope. "Edward? Edward! Are you ok? Can you hear me?" He franticly lifted the boy up from the ground and into his quavering arms. "Edward?"_

"_Urgh… Roy?" the young state alchemist's eyes were closed, yet he could still speak. _

"_I'm sorry…" A tear dropped from the older man's onyx colored eyes, falling onto the boy's bloodstained coat._

Roy moaned uncomfortably. He opened his coal orbs, his eyes, hair, and head feeling wet. _It had been a nightmare... _Had he been crying in his sleep?

**xxxxx**

**NYAH! I finally finished! Sorry for the crappo ending. I was originally going to make it longer, but then my brain just went like _pffffft _and decided to die on me. Ah, oh well. Poor Taisa here was having a nightmare about our favorite pint sized alchemist. Aw… Sorry for the long wait of this chapter. I'm only allowed on the computer on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays so… yeah. I'm pretty happy though. I got my term one report card back this week, and I had gotten A+ is all subjects except in Language Arts. Ah, oh well. Can't be perfect. Reviews for this chapter will be greatly appreciated, as goes for all the chapters! Chapter 4 will be a coming… soon, I guess. I wanted to follow Roy mainly in this chapter. That's why so much is focused on him!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Sarcasm- _Oh yes, I own FMA_**

**-Xiaoqi**

**Thank You –Chapter four**

A thin sheet of sweat now covered the colonel's body. He shivered, feeling cold, damp, and shaky as if he had just been sick with a high fever. _Damn, maybe he was just getting too soft._ As Roy's eyes adjusted to the dark, he blinked back the phantom of tears that were just there, nothing now pouring down from his deep eyes.

He sometimes still had nightmares –no, flashbacks, of the Ishbal genocide, as if he were reliving the parts once again. _Sometimes._ But that was enough. You didn't know how guilty, angry, nor depressed until you've actually been there, _experienced_ it, the scenes from then etched deep into your mind, never to be thrown away, or forgotten by the soul.

Roy currently felt that way. Not that he was thinking about Ishbal again, but he had just dreamed of his lover (he had actually had a silent argue over whether he should be able to call Edward by this term now) being murdered by that green-haired homunculus, whatever his name was —Envy.

_And there was blood. Lots of it._

The colonel didn't mind blood, it was just when it's splattering, pouring out of a wound, draining the force of life from someone, that's when he couldn't stand it. Roy Mustang had seen enough blood shed in his life. He was in the military, after all. Tossing and turning again, he switched his position so that he was lying on his side, slightly curled up, rather like a crumpled piece of paper. He wouldn't mention his dream to Ed. Well, not now at least. Why would he? The only thing he'd succeed from that would probably be a raised eyebrow and an "Aw…" from the young teen. Roy brushed that thought away from his head with a sweep of his conscious voice, and attempted to drift back to sleep, only to once again toss and turn, unable to find a comfortable position, meaning another restless night.

_It would be much more comfortable if Edward were here._

**xxxxx**

Ed was doing perfectly fine –almost. He was still fine, that was, even after about three hours of remising about the Colonel, but other than that, nope, he was perfectly fine.

The blonde teen turned slowly to face his younger brother Alphonse Elric, whom was snoring silently against the wall. He always was saddened when he looked at his brother, the fact that it was because Edward, himself, was the one who had wanted to try the forbidden art, and convinced Al to do it with him.

_The only reason we've ended up this way._

It was funny how your mood can change so rapidly. One minute Ed was thinking about Roy, and the next… of how he and Al had ended up so badly. He and Al had been through everything together.

They were brothers.

Yet, still almost every time the elder Elric laid eyes on his brother, a pang of remorse would hit him, sending off the regretted thoughts in his mind.

He felt like he needed someone to confide in, to spill it all out. Even he hadn't told Al everything that ran loose in his head. There was one candidate for this though –Mustang.

The infuriating bastard whom he loved so much.

One thing was annoying and taunting him, the fact of truth. Dare he call on he and Roy's current relationship? Was it enough, enough so that he could confide his truths, sin, and confessions in the older man? Even if he did, could –no, _would_ the Flame Alchemist accept it?

He could try. He would say something to Roy to bring on the subject that brought him so much guilt which made his insides squirm, and see the raven haired man's reaction. Thus, if Roy did show some sort of appropriate reaction, Ed would accept. He could then ramble on.

He had already sinned… so many times. So, _what was another sin to a sinner_?

Edward licked his dry bottom lip, then shivering slightly, propped himself against the wall still thinking nightmare-influenced thoughts. He lazed his figure, slouching forward with his eyelids becoming heavier, inducing blackness upon his vision. Sluggishly, he nodded quietly off to sleep, head rolling to one side, now asleep in a literal laid-back position.

Harsh reality wasn't the one who could hit him in the face when his body and mind was resting so peacefully. Not now, at least.

**xxxxx**

"You and Mr.Elric can surely manage." King Bradley finished his sentence.

The Flame Alchemist looked expectantly up at the Fuhrer, as did the Fullmetal one.

"Some of the Homunculi have been spotted in and around another city just not too far from here. So, you two shall be taking a train to Topaic and seeing what you might be able to find out on that information."

"Yes Sir." Edward and Roy chanted in unison, but Roy was the first to lift up his right arm in a salute before the blond teen followed.

"And I expect two reports coming from the each of you when you get back." The Fuhrer stated airily before closing the door behind him and walking out of Roy's office, as followed by his accompanies in his superior wake.

The blond cocked his head to one side, grimacing slightly at the fact of spotted homunculi. The pseudo artificial humans were the least he needed weighing down on his mind, seemingly. He could easily spend the time needed for this mission with Roy… or just talking to Al. He enjoyed speaking with his younger brother… he would have more though is Alphonse wasn't such a worrywart. He would have to contact Al quickly to tell him that he was on another mission. They were scheduled to leave tomorrow.

**xxxxx**

"Fullmetal, kindly get your ass over here quickly!" We're going to miss the train!" The older man barked as he dragged a suitcase with his arms.

"I'm trying to!" The elder Elric called back, trying to push his way through the thick crowds of people at the Central train station. After a few more moments of being jostled this way and that, he finally jogged up to be standing beside Roy. They boarded the train and slid into the compartment that their ticket spelt out for them. With a content sigh, Edward leaned back on the cushioned seat that he resided upon, and placed his own suitcase into the free space beside him.

A low rumbling sound and the softly quaking floor beneath their feet informed them that the train was starting to move. Ed rested his elbow on the seat's arm rest, propping his head up with his gloved hand. His eyes moved side to side lazily as he watched the scenery fly past. Soon, without fully realizing it, the Fullmetal caught on with the rhythmic clacking of the train and felt himself becoming curiously sleepy, and dozed off soon after.

Roy watched in silence as Edward's head lolled to one side, his mouth slightly open, and his chest rising and falling to the pattern of his peaceful breathing. 'The kid sure can sleep.' He thought to himself, as his sharp eyes continued to bore onto the sleeping teen.

Mustang never kept track of how long they had been on the train, but he guessed that it wasn't too long. The train jolted, and Edward's features scrunched up before his face loosened up and he feel into deep slumber again. Though, the sudden movement had caused the blonde's body to move, and his head was now hanging from the arm rest, in a very uncomfortable looking position.

With a sigh, the Colonel got up and took a seat beside Ed, pushing the suitcase aside. Carefully lifting the younger alchemist's head as to not wake him, Roy placed it in his lap and moved the boy's body so that it was actually in a comfortable sleeping position. "You're going to catch a cold sleeping like that, Edward." He whispered. The blonde's face contorted at the noise, but then relaxed once more. Rolling his eyes ever so slightly, he slowly slipped the infamous red coat from the slumbering frame, and draped it over the small figure lightly, like a blanket.

The Flame Alchemist couldn't recall the last time that he was so caring. It was the influence of Ed, he swore that it was. Something from the night that he stayed over at the Colonel's dwelling made a small flame spark up inside him. A burning flame slowly growing-- to soon become a great fire. Well, that would explain his affection for the young teen.

Maybe, just _maybe_, this time it would be a real relationship, not just a one night stand; the relationships that Roy usually had. He was twenty-nine, after all. Wasn't it about time that he got a girlfriend, or in this case, a boyfriend?

All proud parents insist that they need to know when they're going to get grandchildren. Roy's parents were no exception. Though they didn't call him as frequently as other parental beings, they still goaded, asking him when they were going to get a grandchild from him to spoil and swoon over. The Colonel had a feeling that he wasn't going to have a child with anyone anytime soon.

**x**

_SLAP._

"Y'know Roy, are you doing that just to spite me, or do you usually sleep like a dead lump of wood?"

"Huh? What… Bridgette?" The Flame opened his eyes and groaned, a dull pain now throbbing in his cheek. He placed a hand on it.

"Who the fuck's Bridgette?" Ed snapped, standing up straight and picking up his suitcase.

Roy frowned. "Oh… it's no one." Actually, it was someone. Bridgette Courier. His last girlfriend. The one who had dumped him after one date.

"Oh, well, whatever. Get up you lazy ass, or I'll slap you awake again. We're at Topaic."

**xxxxx**

**Yep… after putting this off for 3 months… I finally get it done! –celebrates-**


End file.
